


Jonathan's First

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Crush, Kid Fic, One-Shot, Young jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: Jonathan experiences his first crush on a TV character





	Jonathan's First

**Author's Note:**

> ( This was just something that came to mind for me, I might add other one-shots of baby Jonathan on here if I get any other ideas. Maybe drop some ideas in the comment section and I'll see what happens! )

Jonathan is seven years old when he has his first crush, he hadn’t really understood what a crush was back then but he sure as hell felt it. Friday nights he was buzzing with energy, excited to see his favorite show on Saturday morning. Land of the Lost was so exciting, with dinosaurs, monkey people, lizard creatures even! 

But Jonathan’s favorite part of the show was Will Marshall, the older brother of Holly and son of Rick. As soon as he saw the young man, his tummy got all warm and fluttery, and he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Even back then with their low grade TV, he stared with wide eyes as the young man moved and spoke, the way his long hair brushed his shoulders. He didn’t know what it was about the boy, but he just got all smiley as soon as he saw his face.

“Mommy?” He murmurs one day while his mother is folding clothes, Will playing with his toys on a blanket nearby and mumbling a song off-key. His show had gone to commercial, and he was starting to think a lot about that funny feeling Will Marshall gave him.

“Yes, sweetheart?” She replies, putting a pair of Jonathan’s underwear in a small neat little pile of his clothes. He turns to her, facing the coffee table between them.

“Have you ever looked at someone and they made your tummy feel funny?” He asks as casually as he can manage, fidgeting his hands together. His mother looks up, tilting her head and smiling curiously at her eldest.

“A good funny or a bad funny?” She questions, Jonathan sighs and sits up on his knees, leaning his elbows on the table.

“A really good funny, like a funny that makes you smile.” He admits, the woman coos at him and reaches out, brushing a hand on his cheek.

“Did you meet a pretty girl at school?” She asks, smiling brightly.

“No,” He denies, his cheeks starting to flush, he didn’t like any girls... Girls were yuck, they were pretty but not pretty like Will Marshall. “On TV.” He tells her vaguely, wondering as to whether or not it was normal to think a boy was pretty. He had seen lots of mommies and daddies, lots of boyfriends and girlfriends, but he’d never seen two daddies or anything like that.

“Is that why you like that silly show so much?” She grins, pressing her hand under her chin with a bright smile, unaware of her son’s inner turmoil. “Do you like Holly?” She questions, Jonathan turns his head away from her in embarrassment at the show cuts back on.

He watches for a few minutes, suddenly feeling sick when he sees Will on the screen. Those fluttery feelings in his stomach make him feel nauseous, and when they cut to break, he really doesn’t feel all that up for watching anymore. When he stands up, starting to walk from the room, his mother glances his way.

“Sweetheart, your show’s not over.” She reminds him, he nods and barely glances over at her.

“I know, I don’t feel like watching anymore. I don’t feel good.” He’s not technically lying but he feels like he is. His mother gets up, crouching in front of him and pressing a hand to his forehead. Jonathan had quite a history with sickness, even at his young age. He’d had anxiety problems and health issues since he could remember, and his mother was very protective because of it.

“Does your tummy hurt?” She asks, Jonathan nods his head. “All right, well go lay down and mommy will check on you in a little bit.” She tells him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Okay,” He turns away and shuffles to his room, climbing onto his bed and wriggling under the blankets. He wished he hadn’t said anything at all, he wished Will Marshall wasn’t so pretty.


End file.
